The Desolation of Smaug
by x.Fili-and-Kili-Girl.x
Summary: This is a sequel to An Unexpected Journey when the dwarves go to Mirkwood, led by Legolas and Tauriel. When the dwarves escape in the barrels, Orcs appear and Siri needs to come up with a plan and fast.
1. Thranduil, King of Mirkwood

_**Thranduil, King of Mirkwood**_

We walked back to Mirkwood followed by Legolas and Tauriel to meet with the Elven King, Thranduil, who none of us like. Once we had entered the gates, we were immediately got searched and got put into cells except for Thorin. I saw Tauriel escort Kili to his cell next to mine and heard him. "Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers."

I smiled and looked at Tauriel's expression as she gazed back at my cousin and replied back. "Or nothing," then she shut the door. Kili smiled and I giggled.

Once Tauriel left, I spoke to Kili. "You've got a thing for her," I smiled widely.

Kili smiled back. "What are you talking about? No, I don't."

I rolled my eyes and replied back. "Kili, please! Yes, you do! I can see it in your eyes, you were flirting with her!" I looked over at Fili, who had been listening. "Fili, sure Kili was flirting with Tauriel?"

Fili stole a glance at his brother, who was waiting for his answer. "She's kind of right, brother. Even though it's none of my business about your love life, you can do whatever you want and we will support you all the way," he smiled lovingly and Kili returned it.

"See? It doesn't matter who you have feelings for or not, but even though Thorin won't accept it, then it's none of his business either," I said and sighed. "Anyway, we should just relax and see what Thorin and Thranduil have decided, then try and get out of here."

Everyone nodded and we waited until Thorin had come back.

oOo

Thorin and Thranduil were standing in front of each other, gazing into one another's eyes for a long moment. Thranduil was the first one to break eye contact and turned his back to Thorin. "I here that you and your company are on a quest. A quest to reclaim a home land and slay a dragon," he turned and gazed at Thorin once more. "You seek upon a jewel and have a right to rule under the mountain. The Arkenstone. I, too, seek gems from the mountain. White gems of starlight. I offer you my help," he bowed his head and closed his eyes for a second then returned his gaze to the dwarf king.

Thorin shook his head and smiled a little. "I am listening."

"If I let you go, you will return what is rightfully mine," replied the elf king.

Thorin turned his back to Thranduil and replied back. "A favour for a favour," he was thinking about it.

"A king to a king."

Thorin shook his head again and made a decision. "I will not trust Thranduil, the great king. I know how you treat your friends! I asked for your help years ago for the suffering of my people, but you turned your back!" Thorin shouted something in Khuzdul and Thranduil went into his face.

"Do not talk to me about dragon fire!" He shuddered as half of his face showed flesh and bone, "I've seen the serpents of the North! If that's how you are going to treat me like that, then so be it," he signalled the guards to take the dwarf away. "You can stay here and rot in the cells with your company and I'll be waiting."

oOo

I sat on the floor, humming a tune, but was stopped when I heard the guards dragging my father to his cell. I got up and shouted on him. "Father!"

Balin was the next to speak. "Did he offer you a deal?"

Thorin paced and replied back. "He did, but I told him to shove it up his arse and all of his kin!"

Everyone sighed. "Well that's it then. That deal was our only hope," replied Balin.

"Not our only hope," said Thorin as he was searching for the hobbit who was still nowhere to be found.

I sat back down again and closed my eyes. Fili also rested his back against the wall in defeat. Bilbo was somewhere in this place but I was worried in case he got caught and then we would never be able to get to the mountain in time for Durin's Day. I started singing again to calm my nerves. Sometimes my Aunt Dis sings to the boys when they were younger and her voice is really like an angel. I heard someone coming from outside of our cells and I glanced over at Tauriel, who walked over to Kili's cell and stopped to whatever caught her attention. "The stone in your hand, what is it?" asked the She-Elf.

Kili glanced up from his sitting position. "It is a talisman. A powerful source that if any dwarf comes to hold this stone, they will be forever cursed," he extended his hand sharply as to scare the elf. Tauriel was about to walk away, but Kili quickly spoke again. "Or not. If you believe in that sort of thing, it's just a token. A rune stone," he sighed. "My mother gave it to me so that I can keep my promise."

Tauriel took a step forward and asked. "What promise?"

Kili looked up at her. "That I will come back to her. She worries, she thinks I'm reckless," he smiled.

Tauriel challenged back. "Are you?"

Kili shook his head. "Nah," he dropped his stone and it rolled out of the cell but Tauriel stopped it with her foot. She picked it up with her hand and examined the object in the light.

There was some laughing in the background. "Sounds quite a party you're having up there," said Kili.

Tauriel replied back. "It's _Marithe en Gillithe_, the feast of star-light. All lies sink to Aldar, a woman's love's best among the stars."

"I always thought it was a cold light, remote and faraway." Kili stared at nothing when he said that.

Tauriel walked forward. "It is of memory, precious and pure. Like your promise," she handed the stone back to him as Kili took it and smiled. "I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest into the night. I have seen the world fall away, and then the white light forever filled the air."

Kili was intrigued. "I saw a fire-moon once. It rose over the past near Dundan, It was huge. Red and gold it was that filled the sky. We were with escorts and merchants in Ered Luin, they were trading silver wear first and then we took the Green way south. People in the mountains to our left, and we were just mesmerised but the fire-moon at the top of Ered Luin."

Tauriel sat down on the steps when she listened to Kili's story, star-struck about the fire-moon. She continued to listen. What they both didn't know was that a figure standing above them had also been listening. Legolas stood motionless as he watched the two getting on, which made him jealous because he is very fond of Tauriel himself other than the dwarf was fond of her too.

Once Tauriel and Kili finished talking, Tauriel had excused herself and went to join the party that was going on upstairs. Kili sat back down and couldn't stop thinking about the She-Elf, but he knew that they would not be together because he didn't want Thorin mad. He had enough on his shoulders as it is.

**A/N: And that's the first chapter of the new sequel The Desolation of Smaug. It's the second instalment of An Unexpected Journey. Thanks for reading and leave any reviews and I'll update soon. **

**~Shelbi**


	2. Hurt & Wounded (Barrel Escape)

_**Hurt & Wounded (Barrel Escape)**_

I was getting restless and it doesn't help when I'm stuck in the cell, when the beast is trying to push to the surface. I groaned and breathed heavily. "Guys! We have to get out of here like right now!"

The company came alert. Bofur was the one to speak. "Lass, what is it?"

"It's the beast inside of me. It's trying to surface!" I screamed as I heard and felt my bones cracking out of place.

Everyone had heard my bones crack, but my screams had subsided and there was silence. It felt like forever when the incident was only minutes ago. I heard Fili speak first. "Siri?" Nothing was replied back, but I couldn't say anything. Fili spoke again. "Siri, are you alright?"

My only response was a growl and a jerk of my body, head first, hitting the cell door. Everyone jumped at the impact. We heard someone coming towards us with keys and then a familiar voice brought us hope. Bilbo. "Need some help?" he said.

"Bilbo!" shouted Balin.

Everyone cheered, but Bilbo shushed us. "Shh! There are guards nearby!" He came to my cell last, but stopped when he saw me and looked at the others, then looked at me again. "Siri?" I gave a little nod and snorted in confirmation. He opened my cell door as I grabbed my clothes in my jaws and went out the cell.

Fili grabbed my clothes from my mouth and nodded as to say, '_I'll look after them for you_'. I nodded back and we followed Bilbo down to the cellars. I nudged Fili for my clothes so that I could transform back to my human form.

"Ugh! Sorry lads. I needed to get out of there before they killed me," again that's what I thought. "Right so what's the plan, Bilbo?" I whispered to the hobbit.

"Quickly into the barrels," he whispered back.

Dwalin spoke next. "Are you mad? They'll find us."

"No they won't, I promise you. Please, you have to trust me." When no-one spoke, the hobbit turned to Thorin.

Thorin gave an instruction. "Do as he says."

We all climbed into the barrels and Bofur poked his head out and asked. "What do we do now?" Then all of us poked our heads out from the barrels to gaze at the hobbit.

Bilbo walked towards a lever and answered back. "Hold your breath."

I frowned and asked. "Hold our breath? What are you-" but was cut off as Bilbo pushed the lever and the ground gave out and we were rolling towards what seemed like a river. _A river?_ I thought to myself.

We were all out, but we had to wait on Bilbo to join us. Nori was at the back and Thorin at the front as usual. The ground gave out again and out came Bilbo. Nori grabbed the hobbit up so that Bilbo wouldn't drown. "Welcome, Master Baggins," said Thorin with a smile and the hobbit smiled and shook his head. The river was getting faster as it had picked up speed. I saw the drop and my father shouted to warn us. "Hold on!"

We all tumbled in barrels over the falls and got soaked to the bone. Poor Bilbo was clinging onto Nori's barrel for dear life. I heard Legolas shouting something to the guard, an order to shut the gate. Then the horn blew to warn the other guards. They've shut the gate with their weapons drawn, facing us. I gasped when one of them had dropped dead as an arrow had made contact and orcs had appeared.

We were weaponless as orcs came crumbling in, fighting the elves to get to us. I looked at Kili who was gazing up to the lever. I shook my head. "No, Kili! Don't do it!"

Kili glanced at me with serenity. "I have to get us out of here. If I don't, then we will all be dead!" He hopped out of the barrel and landed on stone fighting an orc as Dwalin had tossed him an orc blade.

"No, Kili! You stubborn dwarf!" I hopped out of my barrel and charged at an orc whilst changing into my warg form, killing as many orcs as I could possibly can.

I heard a gasp and groan of pain. I whipped my head around from where the sound had came from. My heart stopped dead short as I saw an arrow sticking out of my cousin's thigh. _No! You stupid dwarf!_ I yelled. I snarled and killed more orcs as I headed towards my cousin who was on the ground in pain.

"Siri-" Kili had gasped out, but was stopped by the glare I gave him.

I jumped on the lever and opened the gate. I nudged Kili to the edge for him to jump into an empty barrel.

"Kili!" Fili shouted up at his brother who the jumped, snapping the end of the arrow.

I jumped into another barrel next with my clothes and changed back into my human form. We were still getting chased by orcs as elves had started fending back with us so that we could escape quickly. Legolas and Tauriel were doing very well for fending them off. Legolas was actually kind of showing off as he had balanced himself on Dwalin and Dori to kill the orcs.

Once everything had started to calm down a bit with the orcs a bit behind, the river had finally became calm and smooth. We swam towards shore and got out of the barrels. Bofur popped up from his barrel and spat water from his mouth. He looked behind him, making sure that the orcs weren't still behind us. "I think we had outrun the orcs."

Kili limped towards the rocks, groaned in pain and collapsed, putting pressure onto his thigh. I walked over to him with anger ad concern. Kili looked up at me, then turned away. "It's nothing, I'm fine."

My anger grew. "Fine? Kili, you just got shot in the thigh with a morgol arrow. You are a reckless being and you're saying 'It's nothing, I'm fine'?" I mimicked. "Do you have any idea how stupid that is?" I widened my eyes as I asked more questions. "Do you have any idea of how long you're gonna live for? That morgol shaft that is still in your thigh is laced with poison! And when the poison spreads through your body, I'm pretty sure you have at least two days to survive!" I shouted.

Everyone were silent and listened to mine and Kili's argument. Kili spoke next. "What was I supposed to do, Siri? Huh? Let everyone get slaughtered and let this quest end ad be nothing to reclaim our homeland?"

"Kili, don't you see? This is basically out death sentence because of a dragon, the mountain, even the Arkenstone! This journey isn't for youngsters like us. You, me, Fili, hell even for Ori for Mahal's sake!" I breathed heavily. "Did you honestly think or thought that we would succeed? Because I don't. It will bring nothing but pain, grief, death and destruction." More silence filled the air, but I wasn't finished. "We should've stayed with Aunt Dis in the Blue Mountains. We didn't sign up for any of this!" I said to Kili, but gazed at my father when I said the last sentence.

Fili and Bofur walked towards Kili and binded his leg. Ori was emptying his boot that was filled with water back into the river. He stopped when he had noticed a stranger standing above him with a bow and arrow. Dwalin grabbed a bit of wood and stood in front of the youngster. The stranger released and arrow at him and another at Kili who had a stone in his hand. "Do that again, and I will kill you."

**A/N: That's chapter 2 up for the sequel. Sorry for updating so late, I had to focus on college work and have been looking for a job constantly. But I will try and update another chapter for you as soon as I can. thanks for reading and please leave a review. It will make my day. :D **

**~Shelbi**


End file.
